Mick Hopwood
Police Constable Mick Hopwood was a resident of 14a Victoria Street in 2003. Mick called at 1 Coronation Street in October 2002 to tell Ken Barlow that police forces had found his stolen car with Sarah Platt trapped in the passenger seat. In December 2002, after visiting colleague Emma Watts at her house at 7 Coronation Street, Janice Battersby tripped and fell in front of Mick's car, but she suffered no major injuries. Mick later asked Janice for her number and invited her to join him for Sunday dinner with Emma and her husband Curly. Janice accepted but her ex-husband Les was horrified when he saw them together and was further upset when he discovered Mick was a policeman. In January 2003, when Janice began a feud with her fellow factory worker Karen McDonald, Les told Mick about her throwing a pint of bitter over Karen in a bid to put him off her. Unimpressed at her behaviour, Mick told Janice that as an officer he couldn't be seen to be mixing with violent drunken people. Janice took this on board. On Valentine's Day, Mick took Janice out to a posh restaurant and asked her to move in with him, but she declined. In March 2003, Mick agreed to move in with Janice. Les acted hostile towards Mick on several occasions, mouthing off at him and Janice. Janice was angry at Les's goading but Mick initially remained calm. When Les passed through a red light, Mick and Emma who were on police duty stopped him. Les accused him of harassment and continued to insult Mick. Mick eventually lost his temper and kneed him in the groin. Les retaliated by punching him in the face, causing Mick to wrestle him to the floor, kicking him several times in the ribs. Mick's actions angered and frustrated Emma but had no choice but to arrest Les for assaulting a police officer. Les was taken away in a police van, and Emma kept quiet despite Les's pleas for her to tell the truth. Mick was scared of the consequences of his lack of control. Les was held in police custody, facing an assault charge due to the statements from Mick and Emma, but was released on bail. Emma confided in Curly about not telling the truth and he was disgusted. He later made it clear to Mick what he thought of him for lying. It later transpired in May 2003 that a tramp, Dave Arden, had witnessed Mick's attack on Les. Dave planned to give evidence on Les's behalf. To make matters worse for Mick, Emma told him that she could no longer cover for him. However, she changed her mind again on the day of the court case and chose to back up Mick's story, and Dave's evidence was considered unreliable due to his past run-ins with the police himself. Les was found guilty of assault and sentenced to six months imprisonment. In August 2003, Les was released from prison early electronically tracked with a curfew and swore revenge on Mick for getting him sent to prison. Les was thrown out the Rovers for confronting him and Mick told him that he would get him sent to prison again if he tried anything. Emma, Curly, Mick and Janice resolved to get Les evicted to stop his grudge. Les drunkenly stole a crowbar from Patrick Tussel's taxi and broke down Janice and Mick's door. As Les threatened him with the crowbar, it became clear to Janice that Mick was lying all along and that Les was sent to prison unlawfully. Mick attacked Les again but Curly arrived and made Les and Mick call a truce. In September 2003, Mick and Janice rowed after Mick proposed to her. She told him that their relationship was over and he left. First and last lines "Look! The only problem you've got with my car is you're not driving it!" (First line to PC Watts) --- "In your dreams!" (Final line, to Les Battersby) See also *Full list of appearances Category:Coronation Street characters Category:2002 debuts Category:2003 departures Category:Police officers Category:Residents of 14a Victoria Street